


belenggu pohon mangga

by Cineraria



Series: yang dirangkai dari serpihan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gift Work, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Puisi untuk Reasta.





	1. belenggu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/gifts).



 

 

 

 

> _Dicekik belenggu_
> 
> _Kelam menghantu_
> 
> _Aku menjerit mati_
> 
> _Diterkam sunyi_
> 
> _Remuk dihantam terali_
> 
> _Aku genggam bara_
> 
> _Topeng bermuka dua_
> 
> _Riang tawa di mata_
> 
> _Raung tangis putus asa_
> 
> _Terpendam dalam rana jiwa_


	2. pohon mangga

 

 

 

 

> _Depan jendela aku termangu_
> 
> _Pohon mangga tinggi menggugu_
> 
> _Dedaunan lebat disiram hangat_
> 
> _mentari, tapi buahnya hilang lenyap_
> 
> _Aku tanya dalam bisu_
> 
> _Adakah hampa menghujat_
> 
> _lingkaranmu statis beku_
> 
> _Adakah jemu hinggap, merajut_
> 
> _sangkar dan menggigit bagai ulat_
> 
> _Aku berbisik bisu_
> 
> _Adakah asamu dihempas bagai_
> 
> _derai hujan pepuingan?_
> 
> _Akankah kau digoyah angin muak_
> 
> _yang bertiup ribut dan mengamuk?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untuk Reasta aka Cha: Pertama-tama, maaf (dari kemarin bingung apa yang mau dikata) karena saya nggak punya kalimat bagus untuk menghibur. Level kemampuan saya dalam menghibur orang sangat rendah. Tapi, saya mendukung perjuanganmu, dan saya terharu melihatmu tabah dan bangkit menghadapi semuanya. Saya ada di sini, berdoa yang terbaik untukmu.  
> Dan kamu orang pertama yang (secara mengejutkan) memuji tulisanku. Tahu nggak, waktu kamu bilang begitu, rasanya seperti memperoleh hadiah yang tak terkira.  
> Tetap semangat ya, Cha!


End file.
